Opuestos
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Tras la pelea con una extraña bruja, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia se ven envueltos en una difícil situación. ¿Qué pasaría si un día te levantas, siendo del sexo opuesto? Sus vidas cambiarán, y mientras encuentran una solución ¿Qué cosas pasaran entre ellos? Gruvia/Nalu -Mis resúmenes son horibles, denle una oportunidad XD-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia, muy divertida por cierto XD**

 **La idea me surgió al ver uno de los arts de Mashima de Natsu genderbender**

 **Espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar por lo menos cada diez días.**

 **Si les gusta o no, dejen reviews, después de todo, los que escribimos vivimos de ellos jaja**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertence, yo no los hubiera dejado huérfanos a todos ;w;**

Gray y Natsu se habían enfrascado en una misión peligrosa. Erza había ido con ellos, pero le había surgido un contratiempo y tuvo que dejar que se las arreglaran solos. Happy fue con ella.

Peleaban contra una bruja extremadamente fuerte… Era capaz de absorber su magia, y ambos se encontraban agotados en el suelo.

-Joder bruja… no creas que puedes contra magos de Fairy Tail… A nosotros lo que nos impulsa es el lazo que tenemos…

Gray se logró levantar, y ayudó a Natsu a hacer lo mismo.

-Tontos chiquillos, he visto a través de ustedes, mi magia me permite conocer sus historias, y se cuáles son sus debilidades. Yo puedo estar _dentro_ de sus mentes.

La bruja tronó los dedos, y terribles imágenes invadieron las mentes de ambos chicos.

 _Igneel… No te mueras…_

 _Mamá… ¡corre! Deliora vine hacia acá…_

Las imágenes eran tan reales, que los dos sintieron como si sus mentes fueran a ser destruidas, justo cuando ambos estaban al borde de la locura, la magia se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Natsu alzó la vista y vio a la vieja bruja atrapada en una esfera de agua…

-¡Gray-sama!

-¡Natsu!

Lucy y Juvia se acercaron a levantar a los magos.

-¿Luce? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Natsu, Erza notificó que debía ir hacia otro lado, pero le preocupaba los rumores sobre la bruja, me pidió que viniera a apoyarlos y…

-Y Juvia no iba a permitir que su rival del amor quedara como la heroína de Gray sama.

-El consejo mágico está por llegar, sólo debemos contenerla un poco más…

En ese momento llegaron soldados del consejo, listos para capturarla con esposas especiales, que no dejarían fluir su magia.

Pero la bruja logró escapar del Water Lock de la maga peliazul

-Malditos chiquillos, ¡Si yo caigo, recibirán su maldición! ¡Ustedes ahora estarán malditos!

Comenzó a reír como loca antes de desmayarse. Los del consejo se apresuraron a atraparla

Juvia se había pegado al brazo del Fullbuster.

-Gray sama… Eso fue terrorífico por alguna razón.

-Lo sé, pero no importa ya, sólo está loca.

Los cuatro magos salieron de la cueva donde habían luchado, ambos chicos estaban recuperando paulatinamente su energía, pero aún así tuvieron que dejarse llevar por las chicas.

-Luce, el hotel donde nos hospedamos está en el centro de la ciudad.

-Creo que deberemos pasar la noche allí, están bastante descompuestos chicos.

-Todo es culpa de ese cerebro de flama, hizo cosas innecesarias

-Cállate maldito cubo de hielo

-Gray sama no debería hacer tanto esfuerzo…

Lograron llegar al hotel, que no tenía más habitaciones disponibles, por lo que las chicas acordaron pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto.

-Juvia… Juvia no puede creer que dormirá en el mismo cuarto que Gray sama, Juvia debe estar soñando…

-Vamos Juvia, tu y yo compartiremos cama.

-Joder, no quiero compartir cama con este descerebrado de fuego…

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?

-¡Ya cállense los dos!

Lucy les dio un buen golpe a ambos, lo que hizo que se quedaran quietos en la cama.

-Juvia y yo iremos por algo de comida para ustedes, pero deben dejar de comportarse como unos idiotas.

-Ajá…

Ambas magas salieron y regresaron con comida de sobra, pasaron una noche muy divertida, jugando y hablando de nada en especial. Los cuatro olvidaron "la maldición" que mencionó la bruja.

Natsu y Gray se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta en una de las camas, y ambas chicas se pusieron sus pijamas, para meterse tranquilamente en la cama.

-Juvia, gracias por acompañarme, todo fue más fácil contigo.

Lucy estaba feliz de poder contar con ella para esas cosas, pero Juvia sólo la miró diciendo "rival del amor"

-Juvia a veces eres escalofriante.

-Juvia no dejará que su rival del amor gane puntos con Gray sama… aunque últimamente Juvia cree que Lucy está interesada en otro persona…

-¿Ah?

-Juvia puede ver cómo Lucy observa a Natsu… Juvia siempre supo que Lucy a final de cuentas tenía un gusto malo.

-Mo, no digas tontería Juvia…

Lucy le dio un suave almohadazo a la maga de agua, y comenzó a reír.

-Que descanses Juvia

Juvia sonrió en la oscuridad, debía aceptarlo, ella consideraba a Lucy una amiga, y estaba feliz de poder tener una.

La noche pasó sin mas contratiempos…

La mañana llegó y con ella algunas "sorpresas"

Gray comenzó a despertar, somnoliento. Buscó a tientas con la mano para saber dónde estaba… Y su mano se encontró con un par de pechos, de tamaño mediano, pero firmes. Eso llevó una gran alarma a su cuerpo, ¿De quién eran esos pechos? Eran pequeños para ser los de Lucy o Juvia, podía decirlo, pues conocía muy bien las delanteras de sus compañeras.

Soltó el agarre de su mano y se levantó sobresaltado. Al lado de él, dormía de forma escandalosa una chica de figura fina y cabello rosa ¿Rosa? ¡Rosa! El pánico lo invadió aún más cuando miró hacia abajo, como siempre, sabía que había quedado únicamente en bóxers, pero al bajar su mirada se encontró con unos grandes pechos ¡Sus pechos! Sin poder creerlo aún, llevó sus manos hacia sus senos. Se apresuró a levantarse, pudo sentir su cuerpo extraño al hacerlo, y al llegar al baño, se la cayó el alma al piso.

En el espejo frente a él, lo observaba una bella chica de cabello negro azulado, largo. A pesar de lo fino de sus rasgos, podía encontrarse a él mismo en esa cara. Era él… pero siendo ella.

Para terminar de comprobar su estúpida situación, empezó a tocar su cuerpo, más allá de esos senos, descubrió una fina cintura, y lo más importante, entre sus piernas no había _nada._

Por fin, dejó que el pánico lo agobiara y gritó. Lo cual fue peor, pues su voz no era su voz, si no una fina vocecilla que lo apaniqueó más.

Lucy despertó al escuchar los gritos que venían del baño, pero ella misma se espantó al sentirse desnuda, y al mirar a su lado, un hombre de rasgos muy finos y cabello azul, dormía a su lado.

Gritó. Y la voz que salió de sus labios no era _su_ voz.

Se escucharon más gritos de chicas provenientes del baño, y el hombre a su lado se despertó.

-¿Lucy? Juvia escuchó unos gritos y…

La peliazul sintió cómo un miedo terrible llegaba a ella. Frente a ella, sentado en la cama estaba un hombre, de figura fuerte y músculos marcados, rubio y _desnudo._

Gritó y lo señaló. Y el hombre frente a ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Juvia?

-Waa ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Juvia? ¡Juvia sólo es de Gray sama!

Fue entonces que la maga de agua lo notó, su voz no era su voz. Y esos brazos que señalaban al hombre rubio tampoco eran sus brazos. Tocó su cuerpo y se apaniqueó.

En lugar de sus firmes pechos, estaban unos planos pectorales.

Ambos chicos, el rubio y el peliazul, se miraron con miedo, como entendiendo la situación.

Voltearon la mirada al baño, donde habían escuchado los primeros gritos.

-¿Gray? ¿Natsu?

-¿Luce? ¿Qué mierda pasa?

Del baño salieron dos chicas, una de cabello negro y larguísimo, tapando sus dos enormes pechos con sus brazos, vestida únicamente con lo que parecían unos bóxers azules, y una de cabello rosa más pequeña, con pechos más pequeños vestida con un chaleco y unos pantalones blancos.

Los cuatro compartieron miradas de miedo y confusión.

-¿Chicos? ¿Son ustedes en verdad?

-Claro que somos nosotros, y ustedes ¿Son ustedes chicas?

-Soy yo... Lucy.

-Juvia no entiende que pasa...

Tenían sus dudas, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Eran idénticos. Eran ellos. Pero sus sexos eran opuestos.

-Maldita bruja…

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Yo la verdad, me divertí muchísimo XD pobres chicos jaja**

 **Pronto la conti :3 esperaré sus reviews para inspirarme -corazón-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaa! No he muerto aún.**

 **Para comenzar muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews y la paciencia.**

 **No tengo planeado abandonar la historia, eso ténganlo seguro.**

 **Por otra parte no pienso volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, en verdad discúlpenme.**

 **Se que puede ser algo confuso pero me esforzaré para mejorar y se entienda un poco mejor.**

 **Estaré esperando sus reviews, y sus críticas o sugerencias.**

Después del shock inicial, Juvia y Lucy les dieron sus respectivas ropas a Natsu y Gray. Eran de tallas parecidas, sólo que a Natsu le quedó algo grande la ropa de Lucy.

-Lucy… Te dije que debías bajar de peso…

-¡Cállate! ¡Es que estás demasiado plano!

-¿Tu crees? A mi me parece que son de un buen tamaño…

Natsu sujetó sus propios pechos de forma descarada y Lucy sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Estúpido Natsu ¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras usaba su ropa?

-Gray sama… Le quedó bien la ropa de Juvia.

El Fullbuster tuvo que aceptar ponerse el vestido de la maga. Se sentía ridículo. Humillado. Pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que la maga de agua no usara ropa tan reveladora como la maga de espíritus, lo cual era irónico, pues él mismo iba desnudándose siempre. Los pechos que tenía le producían mucha incomodidad. ¿Cómo podían vivir la mayoría de chicas en el gremio con semejantes cosas? ¡Eran incomodísimas! Se movían y molestaban con cualquier movimiento.

-¡Joder! Juvia, Lucy ¿Cómo soportan estas cosas todo el día todos los días?

-Mo Gray, para eso son los sostenes, ¡hasta Natsu lo supo! Ponte este, creo que es tu talla.

-Bueno Luce yo veo estas cosas todo el tiempo en los cajones de tu habitación y supuse que…

-¡Deja de husmear en mi habitación!

La Fullbuster enrojeció ante su evidenciada ignorancia sobre la ropa interior femenina y aceptó el sostén que le extendió la rubia para dirigirse al baño. Pero al llegar descubrió que no estaba muy segura de cómo ponerse el sostén.

Después de rechazar la ayuda de Juvia repetidas veces logró acomodarse el sostén. Y debía admitirlo, estaba más cómoda.

Por otro lado, las chicas tuvieron que usar la ropa de los magos, a Juvia le acomodó muy bien la ropa del Fullbuster, aunque la sentía un poco grande. Y Lucy no tuvo problemas al usar la de Natsu.

-Natsu, acabo de notar que tu ropa es muy extraña, no quiero andar con esto por allí, debemos ir a comprar ropa…

-Juvia no tiene problema al usar la ropa de Gray sama

La maga de agua se sentía en un sueño, podía oler `perfectamente la esencia de su adorado mago, y se sentía cómoda y protegida. Aunque tal vez _esa_ no era precisamente la idea que ella tenía de cómo sería usar la ropa del mago de hielo.

-Dios Juvia, no hables así, es rarísimo escuchar a un hombre hablar así de mi.

-Aun así Juvia cree que Gray sama es una chica adorable.

Juvia se acercó al mago, y la abrazó, por alguna razón ella no sentía demasiado inconveniente en abrazarlo siendo ahora él una chica.

Pero la cosa fue diferente para el Fullbuster, en cuanto vio a aquél _chico_ Juvia, corriendo hacia él, se sintió vulnerable. Después de todo, ahora Juvia era más alta y grande que él. En cuanto Juvia lo abrazó con sus brazos grandes y fuertes, un sonrojo enorme le llenó la cara a _la_ Fullbuster.

-Jajajajaja ¡Qué ridícula te ves Gray!

Natsu no podía parar de reír ante la expresión confundida y avergonzada de la Fullbuster y comenzó a rodar en el suelo partiéndose de la risa. Hasta que el ahora hombre Heartfilia le dio un fuerte golpe.

-¡Cállate Natsu! Deja de ser tan ridículo, no puedes ir por la vida siendo una chica así ¡Se te vieron las bragas!

-Luce, tu siempre vas enseñando las bragas y parece que no te importa

-¡Cállate!

Lucy golpeó a Natsu, y se prepararon para salir a buscar algo de ropa que les resultara más cómoda a todos. Anduvieron por las calles del pequeño pueblo dando un gran espectáculo, pues Juvia no podía dejar de abrazar a la chica Gray, mientras que él la empujaba completamente sonrojada. Además de eso, Natsu se seguía comportando como Natsu, descuidando en todo momento el hecho de que enseñaba más piel de la que debería, por lo cual Lucy no dejaba de reprenderlo.

Entraron primero a una tienda de ropa para chicas. Allí Gray escogió unos cómodos pantalones azul marino entallados, y una camiseta verde militar. Le gustaba. Veía su reflejo de él chica, y podía ver algo de Ur en ella.

Natsu también optó por la comodidad de un pescador blanco, pues estaba harto de escuchar los regaños de Lucy sobre su manera de caminar con falda. Con la ayuda de Lucy escogió una blusa negra "a juego" según ella. Natsu no entendía nada de todo lo que parloteaba.

Continuaron con la ropa para Lucy y Juvia. Juvia no tenía problema con seguir usando la ropa de Gray, pero optó por comprar algo más por si acaso. Para ella resultó rápido escoger algo. Se guio por lo que ella creía que Gray usaría, pues le gustaba el estilo del chico. En cambio Lucy se tardó lo que a los otros tres les parecieron siglos en escoger algo de ropa.

-Por dios Lucy, escoge cualquier cosa y vayámonos ya, de cualquier forma no es como si estuviéramos planeando pasar mucho tiempo con estos cuerpos.

Al final, la rubia (el rubio) se decidió por un conjunto muy sofisticado y elegante. A Juvia le pareció que era un hombre muy guapo.

-Bueno, ya que acabamos con esta tontería de la ropa debemos apurarnos a buscar respuestas ¿A dónde se llevaron a aquella bruja?

-Juvia escuchó que la trasladarían a Crocus, pues la consideraban de alto riesgo. Gray-sama que hace!

La Fullbuster no podía evitar el hecho de quitarse la ropa, y justo ahora se encontraba con el torso desnudo a media calle…

-¡Joder! ¡No lo puedo controlar ni siendo una chica!

Juvia se apresuró a juntar la ropa de la chica mientras Lucy la cubría y Natsu espantaba a los chismosos que se habían reunido alrededor.

-Gray-sama su ro…pa…

De pronto Juvia se sintió claramente agobiado por la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de su ahora amada Gray sama. Sus curvas perfectas y su piel suave, provocaron en ella un instinto desconocido de posesión. Gray, siendo hombre o mujer, le pertenecía, y aunque siendo hombre no le importaba mucho que se fuera desnudando por todos lados, ahora que era chica Juvia se sentía diferente, sentía que debía proteger de todas las miradas a aquella chica.

Y fue así como inesperadamente comenzó a caer una tormenta que alejó a todos los mirones mientras que los 3 chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente al chico Loxar, quien simplemente alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Gray-sama, por favor tenga más cuidado ahora con su ropa.

Él dijo eso mientras le extendía su ropa a Gray, quien por alguna razón sintió escalofríos por la mirada del chico de cabello azul claro.

En ese momento, algo pareció quedar claro para los chicos, aunque sus personalidades se mantuvieran, podían sentir claramente la diferencia entre ser hombre y mujer.

Los anhelos y pensamiento de cada uno ya se habían modificado levemente ¿Qué pasaría si la situación se alargaba más de lo que esperaban…?

 **A partir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a poderse algo "perversas" *inserte risa diabólica aquí(?***

 **Gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
